


Superbolts

by Webtrinsic



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apologies, BAMF Link (Legend of Zelda), Blood and Injury, Electrocution, Engagement, F/M, Guilt, Hurt Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Not Canon Compliant, Protective Link (Legend of Zelda), Team as Family, bamf Urbosa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: They'd known there was a risk in having a lightning wielder and a Zora on the same team from the start. It doesn't mean they’re prepared to deal with the fallout.
Relationships: Daruk & Link & Mipha & Revali & Urbosa (Legend of Zelda), Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Urbosa & Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 34





	Superbolts

**Author's Note:**

> after finding out super bolts mainly hit water, i was like :0 INSPIRATION

There had always been a fine risk when Mipha and Urbosa fought side by side. Really there’d been a risk for them all, but none more so than the Zora princess. That is not to say they didn’t trust Urbosa’s precision or her control. 

The chieftain had shown time and time again she could control the seemingly untamable force, but she could do so much, and lightning truly was a destructive force. It spread perilously in the water, it singed whatever it came into contact with, and even started some fires.

To make up for this, in battle Mipha often found herself distanced from the Gerudo woman and using her more fluid based attacks less and less. 

The princess didn’t really mind, she found it invigorating and useful too. It was preparation if she’d ever fought somewhere like Death Mountain, or maybe even the Gerudo desert itself. It wasn’t likely either of those things would happen, but far more unexpected battles have taken place.

The healing princess flipped backwards, eyes widening as the earth shifted under her feet on behalf of Daruk rolling in front of her, his Boulder Breaker swinging in a large arc-throwing back the yellow electric Lizalfos that had targeted her and her alone, likely knowing she was susceptible to their attacks.

Mipha smiles gratefully up at her hulking friend before they jump back into the fray, the princess keeping close to the Goron as he wasn’t a strong conductor of the electricity sparking in the air, the air that was only getting more dangerous.

She could see the concerned glances being sent her way, even by Revali whose feathers were starting to pull with static. There’s a great many differing monsters mucking about, but the amount of electric Lizalfos was nearly overbearing. 

It quickly getting to the point the princess could not ignore the worried glances being sent her way, or the fact Urbosa had stopped with her strikes all together, relying fully on the scimitar of sevens to ward back the growing amount of foes.

The battle is growing desperate, and Mipha hates to be a drag, a source of weakness. So she speaks up, “Urbosa, I believe you should use your lightning,” the champions nearly gaulk at her suggestion, although Revali sobers the quickest, obviously realizing the small princess had a point.

In fact the bird was readily debating pulling her from the ground when the lightning would hit, and Link who was in heavily conductive armor kept a distance that she for some reason felt pained him to do so. As if he wanted to protect her. He had plenty of times in the past and she’d done precisely the same. 

Urbosa begrudgingly nodded, snapping her fingers against the hilt of her blade, aiming for the creatures in the back to give them more distance.

Things go on easier from there, the princess watching Daruk’s back as they fought at both ends. The Lizalfos constant regurgitation of water pools at the pairs feet, and they are too late to warn the chieftain to stop her next strike, the moment it touches down an electric yellow Lizalfo manages to hit her with a spray that carries the energy in a full stream, directly at the Zora.

Immediately her jewelry is embedded with cracks and her scream never breaches her throat as the world whites out and a familiar smell tinges her nose, one she knew from the poor Zora's who had fallen victim to the Lynels shock arrows before Link had courageously slain the beast.

* * *

When the princess of the Zora falls, Link’s body moves and acts completely in rage. The master sword shining the brightest they’ve ever seen as he began to spin his body. The rotation of the blade continued to pull him in a twister, cutting through the oncoming forces without fail. 

The sword of darkness’s bane obliterates everything in its path. Wreaking rightful, justified, havoc as Revali bombed the stragglers and Daruk crushed the others with his mighty skin in an accelerated roll.

Urbosa grimly takes the near dead healer into her arms, the stiff burned body decorated in lichtenberg mark that would probably leave the barest hint of scars on her ruby skin. Blood trickled from the Zora’s mouth and nostrils, and when Urbosa lifted the flaps framing her dearest face, there was blood trickling from the slits of her ears as well.

The body leaned heavily against her own, miraculously alive and Urbosa figures it is likely because of her mighty royal blood. Whatever it is, maybe even her healing factor, Urbosa is immensely grateful she is still breathing, even if it’s haggard and labored.

The air chuffs in-between her teeth, Urbosa can also feel the huffs pushing through the girls gills where they’re leant against her chest. A clanking approaches and Urbosa acts on instinct, her blade held forward, directed at Link’s approaching figure.

He doesn’t even blink, but the knight falls still until she lowers her arm. The red headed woman gently maneuvering the princess so he could get a better look at her. The girl Urbosa knew he was in love with even though he’d been negligent in acting on it in a way that would bring favorable results. For the both of them really, Mipha had been hesitant to act on her feelings as well, but she had given him the armor.

It was something even if she’d passed it off as a way of keeping him safe, even though she’d practically given him her heart when she didn’t expect him to love her in turn. The chieftain would have to help them figure this out later, after they were in the clear and the girl was a crisp filet.

The knight is tentative, more tender than Urbosa has ever seen as he uses his gloved hand to sweep the blood off her skin. His touch barely there, completely reverent as instinctually the body rests its head against his palm. Trusting even in the realm of unconsciousness, it didn’t hurt that it was Link, but there’s no way for the girl to know that...unless she did. Link took to the action of cupping her face as if it were the most natural action in the world-had she missed something?

Urbosa’s thought is broken when a gust and tap signifies Revali’s presence before the ground shakes and Daruk unfurls beside him. The Goron watches with a worried face, as if he could have done more, while Revali is solemn but ultimately helpful. Something they thought was out of character, but the Zora was deathly hurt, and he knew that, “I can get her to a healer much faster than the rest of you,” The knights jaw goes tense, but he gives an affirming nod, still the leader of their little pack.

Urbosa helps situate the girl before the pair is off, Link watching them go tersely.

“She is strong, she will prevail,” it’s a strong assurance, the only one she can offer to the knight. The rest of her words would be reserved for the princess when she woke. An apology in order and not, surely the girl would wave her off, insisting she’d given her permission to act even with the potential danger. That they couldn’t have known the Lizalfo would have struck the second she did. Battles being incalculable. 

Regardless Urbosa knows she’d done her duty, done all she could really, but it was still customary to apologize. Indebted for now in assisting in the care needed to bring the Zora back to her feet. This she did not mind, the girl was her friend after all.

The situation would have been much worse if she’d struck someone like Revali, who’d likely never forgive her, potentially causing strife to the team. But Mipha, Mipha being injured by someone in their ranks would cause discourse, but she’d lucked out with that as well, because the knight didn’t seem to blame her in any way and neither did the others.

* * *

Link had gone in first, none of the Champions minded, Daruk and Urbosa actually quite pleased with the development as they loitered around the cracked door. The doctor had said she was healing nicely, still too weak to help herself the rest of the way, but when she finally was there’d be no recovery time needed after.

Revali rolls his eyes, leaving. Once he’d heard she’d be fine he’d grown bored and had only stayed because he was thinking of what training he wanted to do. It isn’t a minute after he leaves the Rito champion misses something that gets both of the remaining champions hearts to jump.

Link speaks. He probably already had been, but those few words were said loud enough for them to hear, accompanied by a gloriously happy and astounded laugh.

“I accept,” 

A femine laugh follows, a pleased and gracious noise that is barely overtaken by fatigue. It’s quiet for a moment, and the chieftain sways on her hips, passing the door. A pleased smirk lighting her face when she sees the knight and princess kissing.

Daruk picks up on the situation by her smirk alone, and without any tact he barges in, startling them both: “Congratulations!”

The pair giggles, the knight rubbing the back of his head embarrassed. Urbosa saddles in as the two men convene, taking a seat on the water bed that ripples under her weight. Taking the healer's hand, one now adorned with a silver ring that hadn’t been there before, and smiles.

“I’m happy for you,” she looks to Link who is now watching the scene, trying to figure out if he should leave them alone to speak, not because he was worried or anything but he was itching to be close to his fiance, “The both of you,”

He gives her a small smile and appreciative nod before ultimately dragging Daruk into the hall so the woman could talk in privacy.

“I already know you are here to apologize,” Mipha crooned softly, lightly squeezing the woman’s hand in turn.

“I’d be remiss if I didn’t,” Urbosa answered easily, “I’m sorry-no matter how inevitably I’d done it. I still contributed to your harm, a harm that could have been fatal. I apologize for that.” 

Mipha sighs begrudgingly, following the procedure. Knowing it will give her friend some peace of mind, “I accept your apology, and I hold no ill will towards you for my injuries,” she breaks protocol, leaning forward and embracing the woman in a hug which the chieftain returns.

“So who made the first move?” Urbosa snickers after the quiet and she can feel the girls blush blazing against her shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Snap: allisonw1122  
> Tumblr/twitter: webtrinsic1122  
> Insta:Webtrinsic


End file.
